Talk:A Fistful of Meg/Notes/Trivia
Writers You are obviously very busy now, but I hope it wouldn't be too much to ask to read this. I have a list on my computer of every writer and director on Family Guy and American Dad! (I'm nerdy like that). I checked it out, and no director has had a writing credit on any episode of any MacFarlane show until this one. ~Curious Poker Chip 7:56 p.m. November 10th, 2013 (Pacific) Hi, I'm Greg Louganis Should it be noted that Brian shaved himself for a cutaway gag in an earlier episode (referencing swimmer Greg Louganis) but there he looked perfectly normal and not all gross and wrinkled? I am, what I is. -Ron Stoppable 15:16, November 11, 2013 (UTC) I could live with a note that avoided the word "gross" as that adjective is subjective personal opinion. --Buckimion (talk) 15:19, November 11, 2013 (UTC) In Ron's defense, I think a lot of people would agree that Brian appears gross here. But yes...what the heck happened? General Ironbeak (talk) 05:33, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Brian's New Phobia? I had trouble taking the B-plot seriously because at the beginning of "Fifteen Minutes of Shame", where Peter losing his bathing suit when falling out of that foam clam and everyone else is in shock, Brian is the only one in the crowd standing there poker-faced, and he says, "So that's what Peter's penis looks like." I think there was another incident (don't recall when) where Peter falls downstairs naked and Brian is reading the paper, lifts his head to take a peek at the carnage and goes back to resume reading. Obviously, for these writers if history is inconvenient to create a new storyline, then in never happened. 04:46, November 15, 2013 (UTC)Sanefan Of course it never happens. It is entertainment for entertainment's sake. Read the first paragraph of the Family Guy Wiki:Policies and guidelines. --Buckimion (talk) 10:31, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Shield your eyes I guess I'm just saying this nothing in the end because I know the reason, but in that Spring Break episode in season 3, Meg had already showed her breasts and did not cause anyone to melt. Of course, this is what has become of Meg. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 04:47, June 23, 2014 (UTC) "A News Corporation Company" byline This is the last episode to have the "A NEWS CORPORATION COMPANY" byline in the 20th Century Fox Television logo due to the separation of News Corporation and 21st Century Fox back in 2013. The next episode has the logo without the byline. All the best! :) Orange Mo (talk) 04:01, June 10, 2019 (UTC) That is questionable as noteworthy. In addition, in order to satisfactorily prove/disprove it requires reviewing at minimum several dozen episodes...something I have better use of time for. The practice has been to only note readily identifiable changes such as the theme song line-up. --Buckimion (talk) 14:30, June 10, 2019 (UTC) The Closing Logos Group states that this is indeed correct. Also yesterday, both Adult Swim prints of season 12 episode 4 (fistful of meg) and season 12 episode 5 reran and episode 4 had the byline but episode 5 did not. Adult Swim gets the original aired Fox prints so they do not get the syndicated copies (with the 20th Television logo). Also, would pages for 20th Century Fox Television and 20th Television be appropriate since they both produce and syndicate the show, respectively? http://www.closinglogos.com/page/20th+Century+Fox+Television All the best! :) Orange Mo (talk) 04:03, June 11, 2019 (UTC)